homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102215-Fuschia Greeting
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:11 -- AT: hello!! AG: δh hellδ AT: ur eribus right?? AG: yes AG: wαit AG: hδw did yδu kηδw my ηαme AT: libby gave us a list of player handles and stuff and nyarla gave it to me!! AG: Oh! AG: theη yδu must be ααishα the tyriαη tδ be prδtected AG: ηyαrlα meηtiδηed yδu AT: yea!! thats who i am AG: theη i αssume yδu αre α plαyer iη this "gαme" αs well AT: yup! AG: it is α pleαsure tδ meet sδmeδηe δf such hemδcαste AT: tho apparently it was supposed 2 be merrow but :/ AT: glad 2 be of service! :) AG: Well I αm glαd it is yδu αηd ηδt this Merrδw, αs he wαs described iη α mδst uηpleαsαηt light AT: he is v unpleasant AT: he sent a spades im v much not interested in AG: sδ I αm αlsδ αssumiηg thαt merrδw is the tyriαη the witch δf delblδδm is gδiηg tδ αttempt tδ kill AG: αt leαst tδ sδme exteηt AT: yup! were gonna be going together AT: oh i guess i shoud uh warn u AT: get ur affairs in order the planet ma ybe in a bit of a AG: wαrη me αbδut whαt AT: panic in the next few days AG: the whδle wδrld eηdiηg thiηg, right? AT: yea AG: yeαh, i gδt α gδδd debriefiηg frδm sδme δf the δthers AG: there αre sδme hδles left tδ be filled, but it isη't αll bαd AT: well only nyarla knows rn but AT: im gonna make the knowledge public AT: and i mean public public AT: i have business w/ the empress and i need her distracted AG: it wδuld defiηitely creαte αη uprδαr AG: if peδple believe it AG: I hαd α hαrd eηδugh time tryiηg tδ believe, but Lδrreα is very persuαsive AG: sαme with Nyαrlα AT: well if a message comes from an imperial ship AT: warning 4 a n evac AT: :) AG: heh AG: sδ hαve yδu beeη iη cδηtαct with the δrαcle theη? AT: yea unfortunely :/ AT: she keeps butting her nose where it doesnt need to be AG: I've δηly tαlked tδ her δηce, she seemed δdd AG: αηd fδrebδdiηg AG: but I guess she wαs iη α bαd mδδd? AG: αt leαst thαt is whαt Nyαrlα sαid AG: sδ hδw hαs she pushed yδur buttδηs? AT: shes shipping us AT: n she rlly crossed a line w/ serios im still kinda mad about that :/ AT: tho i kinda blew up because uh AT: of lorrea getting hurt and us not being warned AT: even tho i guessed she wasnt able 2 see everything AG: yeαh AG: I hαve tδ sympαthize with her thδugh AG: i meαη, if yδu hαd αt leαst limited kηδwledge δf the situαtiδη αηd hαd tδ help α grδup δf clueless iηdividuαls AT: ? AG: I wδuld be flustered tδδ AG: She sαved Lδrreα's life αηywαy, sδ I αm iηcliηed tδ trust her αt the mδmeηt AT: mmm doesnt mean i have 2 like her AG: true AG: but αt leαst we shδuld trust her AT: for nooow AT: i guess AT: :/ AG: sδ hδw αre yδu αηd the witch plαηηiηg δη tαkiηg dδwη this Merrδw? AT: uh p much just AT: heading 2 his hive hopefully 2 get the jump on him AG: well it's α plαη αt leαst AG: better thαη α bliηd rush iηtδ the fδrest AG: thαt's fδr sure AT: u mean like lorrea AG: pretty much AG: well whαtever yδu dδ, just mαke sure the witch dδesη't get δut δf hαηd AT: yea ill try!! shes kinda hard 2 deal w/ AT: doesnt rlly like loot just likes taking it AT: :/ AG: she's α bit δf α lδδse cαηηδη AG: reckless αηd uηcδηtrδllαble AG: But I'm sure she will be reliαble iη the lδηg ruη AG: αs lδηg αs we live thαt lδηg AT: as long as she can be distracted from our deaths AT: or at least AT: promised future deaths AG: yeαh AT: well i guess i should double check where the empress is!! nice 2 meet u tho :D! AG: it hαs beeη α pleαsure tαlkiηg tδ yδu αs well AT: ull kno if my plan goes well!! bye! AG: fαrewell -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:48 -- Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha